Tolfiq Nassar Ahmed Al Bihani
| place_of_birth = Tabuk, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 893 | group = | alias = Tolfiq Nassarahmed al Bihani | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Tolfiq Nassar Ahmed al Bihani is a citizen of Saudi Arabia held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 893. Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts report he was born on 1 June 1972, in Tabuk, Saudi Arabia. As of March 25, 2010, Tolfiq Nassar Ahmed al Bihani has been held at Guantanamo for seven years one months. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: 2005 Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his 2005 annual Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Al Bihani, Talfiq Nassar Ahmed | pages=24–25 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=2005-11-10 | pages=pages 24–25 | accessdate=2008-11-13 | quote= }} The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer 2006 Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his 2006 annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Publication of captives' CSR Tribunal documents In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. Toffiq Nassar Ahmed Al Bihani had a writ of habeas corpus filed on his behalf, but the Department of Defense did not publish it with the others. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Protective order On 15 July 2008 Kristine A. Huskey filed a "NOTICE OF PETITIONERS’ REQUEST FOR 30-DAYS NOTICE OF TRANSFER" on behalf of Toffiq Nassar Ahmed Al Bihani and several dozen captives. mirror The petition would prevent the Department of Defense from transferring him out of US jurisdiction without giving his attorney's thirty days notice. The Department of Defense had transferred some captives to countries where they were subsequently subjected to abusive treatment—even though they had active habeas corpus petitions. Habeas timeline George M. Clarke III swore a declaration on 9 September 2008, stating that Toffiq's brother Adnan Al Bihani, serving as "next friend" initiated the habeas corpus process, in a letter dated 17 June 2005. mirror Clarke and other attorneys formally filed the petition on 14 December 2005. Toffiq had initially declined to sign a form authoring Clarke to serve as his counsel in 2005. But when Clarke was able to meet with him on 28 March 2007 Toffiq verbally authorized him to serve as his counsel, and he followed up that verbal authorization with a letter authorizing him to serve as counsel. See also * Torture References External links * Judge Denies Guantánamo Prisoner’s Habeas Petition, Ignores Torture in Secret CIA Prisons Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees